Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai
Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai (僕は空気が嫁ない, I cannot (Mar)read the Situation) is a song by cosMo. It was released on September 3, 2013 and has already reached 400,000 views. Plot Lyrics |-|Japanese= 教えてよねえ　分からないんだ キミの中に在るボクの個性(キャラクター) 台本(ルール)通りに動かないボクは いつかきっと　ゴミ箱行きだ！ 「君は君らしく生きてもいいんだ」 真に受けたボクだけ致命的にズレていた それを嘘だと見抜けたヤツらが 楽しそうな顔で笑っていたんだ いくら返答(こたえ)を提示しても キミは容赦なく不正解(×バツ)をつきつける 教えてよねえ　分からないんだ キミの中に在るボクの個性(キャラクター) 台本(ルール)通りに動かないボクは キミに失望されてしまう！ キミが求めて　ボクが演じて それで世界はうまく廻ってゆく だから空気の読めないボクは いつかきっと　ゴミ箱行きだ 「君がそんなヤツだと思ってなかった」 知恵絞り選んだ返答(こたえ)は的外れで 何か返すのも面倒になって 曖昧な笑顔で取り繕った 正解のごほうび欲しさに ボクは本心の在処　見失う 教えてよねえ　分からないんだ キミの中に在るボクの個性(キャラクター) 台本(ルール)を逸れたボクの行動に キミは　半ば　呆れてる ボクも求めて　キミも演じて こんな世界に疲れているんだ だから空気が読めないせいで みんなきっと　ゴミ箱行きだ 天気は４０度を越えるし　ゲリラ豪雨は突然降るし カミサマだって空気が読めず　投げやりを決めこんでんだ こんな世界に疲れているんだ　キミもボクも誰もカミサマも 教えてよねえ　分からないんだ キミの中に在るボクの個性(キャラクター) 台本(ルール)通りに動かないボクは キミに失望されてしまう！ キミが求めて　ボクが演じて それで世界はうまく廻ってゆく だから空気の読めないボクは いつかきっと　ゴミ箱行きだ みんな　まとめてゴミ箱行きだ！ |-|Romaji= oshiete yo nee wakaranainda kimi no naka ni aru boku no kyarakutaa ruuru toori ni ugokanai boku wa itsuka kitto gomibako iki da! "kimi wa kimi rashiku ikite mo iin da" ma ni uketa boku dake chimeiteki ni zureteita sore o uso dato minuketa yatsura ga tanoshisou na kao de waratteitanda ikura kotae o teiji shite mo kimi wa yousha naku batsu o tsukitsukeru oshiete yo nee wakaranainda kimi no naka ni aru boku no kyarakutaa ruuru toori ni ugokanai boku wa kimi ni shitsubou sarete shimau! kimi ga motomete boku ga enjite sore de sekai wa umaku mawatteyuku dakara kuuki no yomenai boku wa itsuka kitto gomibako iki da "kimi ga sonna yatsu dato omotte nakatta" chie shibori eranda kotae wa matohazure de nanika kaesu no mo mendou ni natte aimai na egao de toritsukurotta seikai no go-houbi hoshisa ni boku wa honshin no arika miushinau oshiete yo nee wakaranainda kimi no naka ni aru boku no kyarakutaa ruuru o soreta boku no koudou ni kimi wa nakaba akireteru boku mo motomete kimi mo enjite konna sekai ni tsukareteirunda dakara yuuki ga yomenai sei de minna kitto gomibako iki da tenki wa yon-juu-do o koerushi gerira gouu wa totsuzen furushi kamisama datte kuuki ga yomezu nageyari o kimekondenda konna sekai ni tsukareteirunda kimi mo boku mo dare mo kamisama mo oshiete yo nee wakaranainda kimi no naka ni aru boku no kyarakutaa ruuru toori ni ugokanai boku wa kimi ni shitsubou sarete shimau! kimi ga motomete boku ga enjite sore de sekai wa umaku mawatteyuku dakara kukki no yomenai boku wa itsuka kitto gomibako iki da minna matomete gomibako iki da! |-|English= Please tell me, I just don't get it, What is my personality in your eyes? I can't act according to the rules, So someday, I'm destined for the trash! "It's fine for you to just act like yourself"; I alone took this to heart, fatally offsetting me Those who saw through that as a lie Were smiling and looking so happy... No matter what kind of response I give, You mercilessly thrust an "incorrect" right in my face... Please tell me, I just don't get it, What is my personality in your eyes? I can't act according to the rules, So I'm only going to disappoint you! You seek something, I act it out; That would keep the world spinning along And since I can't read the situation, Someday, I'm destined for the trash!　　 "I didn't think you were that kind of guy..." My wisely-chosen reply still missed the mark Returning anything at all got tedious, So I smoothed it over with a vague smile... In desiring a reward for getting the right answer, I lost sight of where my true feelings lay... Please tell me, I just don't get it, Just what is my personality in your eyes? With my actions always straying from the rules, You're just stunned half the time... I seek something too, and you act it out; Such a world just tires us out And because we can't read the situation, Everyone must be destined for the trash! The temperature's over 40°C, and there's a sudden guerrilla rainstorm; God can't read the atmosphere either, and decided to throw in the towel! We're tired of this world; you, and me, and everyone, even God! Please tell me, I just don't get it, What is my personality in your eyes? I can't act according to the rules, So I'm only going to disappoint you! You seek something, I act it out, That would keep the world spinning along And since I can't read the situation, Someday, I'm destined for the trash! All together, we're destined for the trash! (Translation by vgperson) Theory Trivia